


A Matter of Convincing

by leigh_adams



Series: Of Snogging and Broomsticks [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't think he'd ever tire of how she looked, her scent, her taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> Part 11/13 of a prompt table for rarepair_shorts.

Pulling Katie against him, Stewart leaned back against the blanket and wrapped her up in his arms. The moon shone down on the light green grass, illuminating the still waters of the small lake, and every so often, the song of a nightingale rang out over the dark tranquility of the night air.

"Not too cold, are you?" he asked, rubbing one hand up and down her forearm. While this little outing had been her idea as he'd have been just as happy to have dinner in and then retire to somewhere a bit more comfortable, he didn't want her to catch cold.

She shook her head and nuzzled her nose against his chest. "Mmm, no. Nice and warm." As if to prove her point, she slid one leg over his hip and shifted so that she was laying halfway on top of him.

His arms tightened around her, tugging her just an inch further up his body. "Because you know, if you were cold, I had an idea of how we could take care of that."

"Oh really?" she asked, quirking a brow at him. "And what might this idea be, even though I'm not cold?"

"Well," Stewart said, adopting his most impression impression of Professor Binns, "researchers have discovered that the best way to transfer body heat is to cuddle close whilst naked." A winning grin accompanied his statement, blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

Katie snorted. "Is that right? Too bad for you, I'm not cold."

"Are you sure?" he asked as one finger traced along her collar bone. "You seem to be shivering, Miss Bell."

She _was_ shivering, though not from the cold. "I think you're imagining things, Mr. Ackerly," she replied lightly.

"Am I?"

"You are," she replied firmly, gazing at him through her long lashes.

He smirked and slid his hand around to the small of her back, slipping underneath her shirt to the smooth skin hidden beneath. "Say that I am. Is there any way I can convince you that being naked would be fun?"

Her breath caught and one dark eyebrow rose when his fingers went to the clasp of her bra. "I don't know," she breathed, "what do you think?"

"I think that I know just the thing," Stewart replied, ducking his head down to run his nose along the sweet column of her neck. He inhaled, letting the sweet scent of her perfume and skin wash over his senses. He didn't think he'd ever tire of how she looked, her scent, her taste.

"Do you?" she murmured. Her eyes slid shut, and the hand that had been resting on his chest slid lower. She slipped her hand beneath his shirt, one finger tracing tantalizing patterns along the line where skin met the denim of his trousers.

Stewart growled and tugged her tight against him, rolling them over until he hovered over her. The way she looked underneath him, hair strewn out about her head like a halo, her cheeks tinged pink with the cool night air; she was a vision, an enticing picture laid out just for _him_.

Leaning down to brush his lips over hers, he whispered, "I really do," before silencing her reply with a deep, intense kiss.

Katie arched into him, splaying her hands out on his back to hold him to her. Every time Stewart touched her, every time he kissed her, she felt more _alive_ than she had in years. It was a drug, one she craved more and more with each kiss, each caress.

He couldn't help but smirk against her lips as his hands slid under her shirt, fingertips digging into the smooth skin hidden there. Pulling back slightly to look down on her with sparkling blue eyes, he said, "So, have I convinced you?"

"I think you have," she said coyly. No more talk was needed as she reached up to cup the back of his neck and pull his lips back down to hers.  



End file.
